


Your Heart Speaks

by BlueNeutrino



Series: When Two Hearts Beat As One [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Law Student Sam, Prompt Fill, brother bickering, med student Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: For the prompt: Med student Dean using the steth Sammy got him for Christmas on him only to discover Sam has a murmur over his mitral valve.





	

It’s a flashy present. Littmann Master Cardiology III in hunter green, with a customised engraving around the bell that reads “    Dean Winchester”. ( _I left space for you to add the “Dr” when you graduate,_ Sam explained.) Must be approaching $200 dollars, Dean guesses, and it’s not really a guess because he’d been eyeing them up himself some time before this semester started. Sam could have bought a law textbook of his own with that, and it triggers a strange rush of warmth and guilt mingling in Dean’s chest. Sam had gone all out to treat him. The luxury cologne Dean had bought his little brother really wasn’t in the same league.

“Alright, let’s take this for a spin,” Dean says sometime in January. Winter vacation won’t last forever, and he really needs to compensate for his distinct lack of studying over the holidays with at least a bit of practice. “I need a stooge.” Sam bought the stethoscope for Dean. The least Dean can do is let him have the privilege of being the first person it’s used on.

Sam looks up from the case study he’s reading and raises an eyebrow. “Not bad,” he remarks, seeing Dean’s donned his white labcoat and is wearing the stethoscope around his neck. “Though I wouldn’t call it ‘real doctor’ so much as ‘Dr Sexy fanboy’.”

“Shut up. It looks better than those robey things they make judges wear.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to be a judge.”

Dean pouts. “We gonna play doctor or not? Thought you might want to see this in action.”

Sam shrugs, setting his binder aside and sitting up straighter. He’s interested. “They let you practice on real patients now?”

“Later next semester. I need to get more practice in first.”

That seems to convince him. “Then let’s do this.”

It takes Dean by surprise that without prompting, Sam starts to unbutton his shirt. Dean clears his throat. “Alright. If you lie down on the couch, I’ll do a heart exam.”

Sam does. Dean kneels next to him and lets his eyes give his brother a brief once over. “This is me washing my hands.” He mimes the action.

Sam laughs. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, you just gotta show you’re remembering the importance of it or something. Anyway. I’ve done a visual inspection. Let’s just say I’ve palpated. I want to get on and try this out.” Sam still seems amused as Dean unslings the stethoscope from around his neck and puts it on. He’s careful, deliberate, fitting the soft eartips in snuggly and angling the arms towards his nose. It’s a perfect fit.

There’s no need to warm the anti-chill chestpiece before he puts it on Sam’s skin, but Dean takes his time, savouring the moment he settles it into place on Sam’s left upper chest. “Start at aortic,” Dean narrates. “Second intercostal space on the left. I hear S1 and S2, S1 slightly louder. Rhythm is even. No murmurs noted.”

It sounds good, and Sam seems to be listening curiously to his commentary. “You sound like you know what you’re doing, at least.”

“I do. Mostly. Now shh.”

Sam goes quiet and lets Dean listen.

“Pulmonic. Second intercostal space, right sternal border,” Dean says as he moves the chestpiece, frowning slightly in concentration. The sound quality is great. Really crisp and clear, just as he’d expect from such an expensive model, and while he’d never admit it, he’s actually quite enjoying listening. His brother has a really great heartbeat. “No murmurs noted.”

Dean moves the steth again. “Erb’s Point.”

And again. “Tricuspid.”

He finishes up by pressing the chestpiece at the bottom edge of Sam’s left pec. “Mitral.” He frowns again and he listens, S1 louder than S2 now, deep and boomy in his ears. “Fifth intercostal space, mid-clavicular line. No murmurs…Wait.” He trails off as he listens closer. He hadn’t been expecting to hear any murmurs, but there’s something in the sound that demands his attention. Something he probably wouldn’t have heard had he not been listening with a cardiology stethoscope. “Sam, I think you’ve got a murmur.” Yeah, there it is. A soft click preceding S2. “Yeah, I’m gonna grade that as a 1. Mitral Valve Prolapse.”

He’s forgotten that Sam doesn’t speak doctor. His brother looks mildly alarmed. “Is that bad?”

“What? Oh, no. It’s usually benign. It’s super quiet, actually, but hey.” He suddenly grins. “If it does turn bad, lucky for you, you have a doctor in the family.”

Sam gives him a _“My brother’s an idiot_ ” bitchface. “Lucky for you, your little brother bought your _med student_ ass a cardiology stethoscope.”

Dean can’t argue with that.


End file.
